worldinconflictfandomcom-20200213-history
Soviet Union
The Soviet Union (full name Union of Soviet Socialist Republics) is one of the three main factions in World in Conflict and considered the main antagonist of the game. The Soviet Union was formed on December 30, 1922, and its power would rise to prominence into the late 1980s. The main power in the Soviet Union is Russia, with the other members contributing to its power. The Soviet Union is composed of fifteen republics, utilizing their resources to construct its large military. Pre-World War III The Soviet Union played a key role in bringing Nazi Germany down during World War II. The Soviets spearheaded the attack on Berlin, and successfully brought down the Wehrmacht. However, the Union lost millions of soldiers and citizens in its conquest to rides. Postwar Germany was divided into two states: West Germany and East Germany. The West, controlled by the United States, Great Britain, and France, would remain democratic, while the Soviet-controlled East was purely communist. Right after that, it was suspected that the Soviet Union desired to spread its communist influence over Western Europe. Aware of this, the United States and its European allies formed NATO, a multilateral alliance aimed at repelling the Soviet influence over the West. In response to this, in the following years, the U.S.S.R., under the rule of dictator Josef Stalin, assumed control of most of Eastern Europe and formed the Warsaw Pact, a pro-Soviet alliance. The Soviet Union also pursued a nuclear arms race with the United States. This led to the Cold War, in which the Soviet Union repeatedly tried to overpower its American opponent. In spite of their vast sphere of influence, the Soviets suffered from a severe lack of natural resources. The country was in a state of financial collapse, and desperately needed to regenerate the lost resources rapidly. Although they lacked resources at that time, the Soviets managed to keep up with the Western superpower, the United States. These problems led to the Soviets devising a desperate plan. Prelude to World War III The Soviet Union's power, as well as its economy was at the breaking point. The Politburo made an emergency meeting at the Kremlin, and decided that there was only a few choices left to remain in power. Initial plans were to blackmail the Western European countries to provide them economic aid, but the negotiations failed. The Soviet Union took immediate action. Instead of seeing the motherland fall, the Soviet Union pursued a course of war to remain in power. World War III begins. World War III – European Theater Preparations European Theater - Norway - Norwegian Coastline The Soviet Union started their covert operations in Western Europe. The Soviet Union prepared a rapid offensive against NATO forces in Norway. The plan was to use Ekranoplans to infiltrate the Norwegian Coast and disable Anti-Aircraft Batteries to allow their strategic bombers safe passage into the European Front, as well as to regain their initiative on the European Theater if NATO ever gained ground superiority. The attack was a success, and the NATO forces there were unable to report intel back due to the assault being really fast. The Commander-in-Chief of the forces in Norway reported back to the CINC-West Germany Forces and gave them a green light to initiate their operations. Soviet Assault European Theater - West Germany - Berlin - Brandenburg Gate, The Berlin Wall The Soviet Union made its next move by assaulting many Western European countries, namely France, West Germany, and other countries that made up the organization known as NATO. The Soviet Forces in West Germany (SFWG) were ready for the assault on the Berlin Wall. The SFWG was already prepared by dawn, and were waiting for one more thing before starting. A group of Spetsnaz Commandos were sent to infiltrate a NATO base there, as well as AA Fortifications. Things went out as planned and the SFWG began the assault headed by Colonel Orlovsky, Lieutenant Romanov, Captain Malashenko, and Major Lebedjev, the four most capable Soviet Officers. The NATO forces were unable to hold them back. Soviet tanks and troops breached the Berlin Wall and eliminated the NATO presence there. After the battle, NATO made a desperate counter attack, but also failed. As a result, the SFWG had taken over West Berlin, and gave them a larger Offensive Front. Denmark fell as the Soviets came in from West Germany, and they sent forces to invade the rest of Scandinavia. The non-aligned communist country of Yugoslavia was quickly captured, securing the vast majority of Eastern Europe. European Theater - France After the capture of West Germany, the Soviets proceeded to occupy France. The Soviet Navy decimated the U.S. Sixth Battle Fleet in the Mediterranean Sea and then launched their invasion of France. Initial resistance was small and the Soviets were able to secure much of French southern coast. The occupation of France took longer than expected, and NATO forces struggled to defend France. U.S. Intervention European Theater - France After prolonged operations in France, NATO then sought aid from its long-time ally, the United States of America. The United States sent most of its forces into the European Theater. While the U.S. mobilized its forces for service in Western Europe, the NATO forces made significant gains. They were able to drive the Soviets out of France. Despite this, most of Soviet-occupied areas remain under Soviet control. World War III – Soviet Theater U.S. Operations on Soviet Soil Soviet Theater - Somewhere near Murmansk - Soviet Power Plant A battalion of US troops infiltrated a location close to a power plant to secure documents from a downed US bomber. The Soviet Forces had a hard time fighting the threat back. The Soviets seemed unable to drive back U.S. Forces due to the lack of skilled officers in the area. They finally succeeded in driving the U.S. troops back, but failed in recovering the documents from the crashed bomber. Soviet Theater - Kola Peninsula - Soviet Submarine Base The Soviets didn't expect an attack on their submarine base in Severomorsk and were caught by surprise. The Soviets had enough time to evacuate a few of their nuclear powered submarines. The rest were destroyed during the assault. The Soviets Forces drove the U.S. Forces out of the area once again, but still failed to protect their submarine fleet, as several submarines were destroyed in dry dock. Soviet Theater - Northern Russia - Quarry The Soviets secured a quarry for more foothold, and encountered NATO forces trying to rescue their captured commanders. Lieutenant Romanov defended the prisoner camp from any NATO forces that tried to get close. The other three officers were tasked to wipe out NATO Forces. The battle was long and furious, but the Soviets emerged victorious. They destroyed all NATO forces trying to retreat and succeeded as well. Aftermath The Soviets still control part of Europe, most notably West Germany. Soviet Operations in the European Theater continue, and many of the U.S. Forces were called back to their mainland. The fate of Western Europe continues to hang in the balance. World War III – American Theater Preparations The US Operations in the European Theater threatened the Soviet Initiative. The only way to gain ground and air superiority in Europe was to drive the American Forces back to their mainland. And to do that, they needed to invade America itself. Most of the United States Forces were in the European Theater at that time, leaving America open to attack. The initial strike was against the few remaining US Fleets guarding the US East Coast. The submarines that remained after the raid on Kola Peninsula led the attack on the US naval bases in Norfolk and Little Creek, but the US forces were alerted beforehand and managed to push the Soviets back, leading to the Soviet attack on New York. American Theater - New York City - Liberty Island Having failed to raid the U.S. Naval Yard Little Creek, the Soviets sent a force of Spetsnaz commandos to infiltrate Liberty Island, Governors Island, and Ellis Island. The US proved difficult to defeat, and soon found Ellis Island liberated. To give them more time, they planned to detonate a chemical bomb in the Statue of Liberty, but failed. The Spetsnaz forces were wiped out from the Islands, but brought along with them thousands of US equipment and vehicles, indirectly crippling the remaining US forces. Soviet Invasion of Seattle Despite their failure to attack New York City, the Soviets renewed their offensive against America and planned a surprise attack against the West Coast. This time, the city of Seattle in the state of Washington became the target. American Theater - Washington - Seattle - Seattle Docks The U.S. Coast Guard tried to contact the freighters, but no response came. Then the Soviets began their operations. A Mi-24V Hind rose into the air and fired upon the Seattle Police Department, forcing them to retreat from the docks. On the police force's retreat, the Soviets unloaded their forces into the city. After securing the docks, the officers landed and gave orders to secure the city and drive out the U.S. Forces. U.S. resistance was small, and the few remaining troops left were overwhelmed by the assault. The resulting attack destroyed much of the city's infrastructure, including the Kingdome. The attack was a success, giving the Soviets an Offensive Front in the American Theater. American Theater - Washington - Seattle - I-90 Bridge After the invasion of Seattle, the Soviets proceeded to eliminate any hostile presence in the area. The Soviets spotted the U.S. Troops crossing the bridge and proceeded to attack. The Soviets were able to destroy numerous tanks and kill many infantrymen, but could not stop the U.S. retreat. They were forced to halt their offensive when the Americans destroyed the I-90 Bridge, cutting them off from the suburbs. However, the Soviets didn't give up the chase that easily and were hot on their trail. Soviet Operations in the American Theater American Theater - A few miles from Seattle, Washington - Countryside The Soviet Forces advanced in two groups: One group followed the retreating Americans, while the other secured more ground for arriving forces. The Soviet Forces that were trying to take more ground found their first guerrilla resistance. After fighting them off, a Soviet scout force reported a counter-attack by the regular army. The Soviets, seeing that they were in need of a larger offensive front, stayed and fought off the attack, gaining control over part of the countryside. American Theater - Coast of America - Pine Valley The pursuing Soviets sent a force of paratroopers to secure Pine Valley, a town close to Seattle. The paratroopers spotted the U.S. troops, but the Americans were ready for them and eventually eliminated them. After hearing this, the main Soviet Forces tried to drive the Americans out. While the battle was close, the Soviets failed to take over the town. American Theater - A few miles from Seattle, Washington - Countryside After fighting off the counter-attack, the Soviets retreated to Seattle where they prepared to advance once again. The Soviet forces in America heard the news about the battle of Pine Valley, and that the U.S. Forces successfully defended the area. The retreating U.S. Forces were now considered one of the top priorities. While trying to find the retreating Americans, the Soviets once again encounter guerrilla forces, but eliminated them by destroying their headquarters and capturing their leader. American Forces once again tried to execute a counter-attack against the small number of Soviet Forces, but failed once again. American Theater - Cascade Range - Cascade Falls After failing to secure Pine Valley, the Soviets moved northeast, towards the Cascade Range. Their objective was to capture Fort Teller, where the Stategic Defense Initiative (or "Star Wars" as the public called it) is located. Unfortunately, this was later discovered as a scam, and if the Soviets found that out, they would use nuclear weapons against the United States. The Soviet advanced towards Fort Teller lead them to a town called Cascade Falls, not far from Fort Teller itself, where a battle was about to take place. While the Americans were able to secure the town's bridges before the Soviets got there, the superior Soviet Forces were able to wipe out those defenses, along with a number of tanks, infantry, and choppers. The battle was now shifting into the middle of town, where the US Forces were suffering heavy casualties from Soviet Forces. The Americans took time to devise a plan, and it worked out. The Soviets in the middle of town were hit by a carpet bomber, but the majority of the forces were still to come. The majority of the elite Soviet Forces headed by Colonel Orlovsky were on their way. The Soviets present in that area tried to provide a foothold for the arriving forces, and they succeeded. Seeing only one viable option left, the Soviets didn't expect US Forces to launch a nuke. But the Soviets didn't give up that easily, and before getting hit by the nuke, destroyed a platoon of US Tanks. In the aftermath of the battle, the Soviets proceeded to return to Seattle. Two officers had different opinions on the matter. While Captain Malashenko wanted to fight in Seattle once more, Colonel Orlovsky wanted to return to the European Theater and save his weakening Forces. Captain Malashenko shot Colonel Orlovsky dead for what he saw as betrayal. While Malashenko headed of to Seattle, Major Lebedjev decided to go on with Orlovsky's plan. American Theater - Highway to the US Coast The remaining elite forces headed by Lieutenant Romanov and Major Lebedjev proceeded to retreat. They planned to smash right through a heavily fortified US base and then deal with a large US regular army group persuing them. The first part of their plan went well, as they were able to capture the base, and annihilate most of the US forces guarding it, albeit with the loss of a few tanks. Lt. Romanov and Major Lebedjev then ordered their forces to dig in around the base, and wait to confront the American regular army units pursuing them. The pursuing US forces consisted of nearly a battalion, however, they managed to hold off the American attack for a short time, allowing the rest of the convoy escape and destroying several American tanks and helicopters before Major Lebedjev called in TU-95 bombers to carpet bomb the high way, utterly destroying the base. American Theater - Clearwater Creek The Soviet Forces in Clearwater Creek was only small, and the US Army proceeded to reclaim it. The Soviets, while lacking superior forces, made a stand. But clearly that wasn't enough. The forces there were soon overwhelmed by the Americans. American Theater - Seattle - Washington The US Army was able to punch a hole in the Soviet occupation in Seattle. The Soviets there were numerous, but the Americans were able to catch them off-balance, and soon part of their forces were able to make an offensive front. The Soviets and US Forces there were almost a match for each other, and both suffered heavy casualties. None of Webb's initial forces survived. The Soviets had two destroyers in the vicinity of the area. Soviet Forces called on their support, and responded by destroying a platoon of US tanks and IFVs. But the US Forces sank them using artillery and air support. The Soviets activated their tank units from the Main HQ to attack US forces trying to control the docks, leaving the base undefended. The Americans were able to secure the docks and the main HQ. After that, the US Forces destroyed all the Soviet freighters. However, once the battle was over, Webb was shot by a sniper who was originally aiming for Col. Sawyer. Seeing victory, the Americans were also caught off-guard by Captain Malashenko's forces. Malashenko was able to destroy almost half of the US Forces there, until he saw them retreating to make a final stand. Captain Malashenko and the remaining Soviet forces were soon attacked by a US flanking force, and Malashenko was presumably killed in battle. Seattle was reclaimed by the US forces. Aftermath The Soviet Forces were driven out of the American Theater, and the Americans reclaimed all their lost land. The Future of the Soviet invasion Even though the Soviets were driven out of the American Theater, operations still continue in the European Theater. What happens next is unknown, but there are three possibilities: *The Soviets might seek revenge for driving them off the American Theater, and might make a larger invasion on the United States. *The Soviets take time to recover from the losses in the American Theater, and the Americans probably wouldn't try to reclaim Europe due to the large number of superior Soviet forces there. *The Soviets retreat from the European Theater and initiate peace talks. But this seems unlikely since diplomatic talks also failed even before the war begun. Base of Operations *'European Theater': West Germany *'American Theater': Seattle, Washington (former) *'Soviet Theater': Moscow, Russian SFSR Soviet Military Doctrine The Soviet Military Doctrine is centered around the focus of superior firepower. The main conventional weapon of the Soviet Union is the Tank, which makes up a bulk of the Ground Forces. The Soviets tend to form a spearhead of tanks intended to wipe out the main line of resistance. Soviet Doctrine also calls for the synchronization between the Soviet Air Force and The Soviet Ground Forces, which leads to something similar to the WWII German Blitzkrieg. Another important concept in the Soviet doctrine is the Operational Maneuver Group, which aimed at breaking the enemy's defensive line or offensive attack, and sending in several divisions to exploit the breakthrough. Advancements in technology The Soviets, even though they cannot reproduce most US advanced equipment, are able to keep up with the global superpowers. Soviet equipment lacks the advanced technology used by the West, but makes up for in raw-firepower and versatility as well as in large numbers. Soviet Firepower is embedded within units like the T-80U, Mi-24V, and the 2S7 Pion. All Soviet units are capable of matching up against their US Counterparts, proving to be deadly in combat. Old units such as the T-62A, are so reliable that they can even match up with the US M60 Patton. Soviet Strength of the Military Branches Soviet Army / Ground Forces: *Armed Personnel - 2.8 million *Armored Fighting Vehicles *Tanks: 4,436 Active, 1,234 in reserve *IFVs / APCs: 5,456 Active, 2,000 in reserve Soviet Air Force: *Aircraft *Combat / Transport Choppers: 3,400 Active, Unknown in reserve *Fixed wing Aircraft: More than 2,000 in Active service Soviet Navy: *Fleets: 4 / 2 Submarine Fleets **Mainland Fleet **Pacific Fleet **Barents Sea Fleet **Atlantic Fleet Submarine Fleets are not listed since they shift their locations on a regular basis. See Also * Category:Warsaw Pact countries Category:Factions